Yellow Bug
by swansong28
Summary: While planning for the birth of their daughter, Emma and Killian find Emma's bug being stolen by Robyn. Takes place during season 7.


**Yellow Bug **

**Killian and I had been out, shopping for the nursery, preparing for the birth of our daughter. It still surprised me, I'm actually happy, have an amazing husband, and of all people..Hook, and we were expecting our first child together, my second chance at being a mother, and it'll not only be his first child, but my first time raising a baby as well. We were overwhelmed with joy and excitement, and, if I going to be honest, nerves. We sat the shopping bags and boxes down in the unfished nursey. I rested my head against the doorway, looking at the room, m hand on my expanding belly, a soft smile on my face. Killian put his arms around me, kissing my cheek and then my neck, his one right hand caressing my belly. "You okay, Love?" Killian asked. "Yeah, just thinking." I replied, as he kept kissing my neck. "Aye? What about?" He asked, in between the kisses. "Just…that I'm happy, finally, and it still surprises me sometimes. I never thought.." I started to say as he interrupted me. "Aye, I know. Me too Emma. W've both been through hell and back, literally. But, look at us now, we've finally got what we've always wanted, our future together, and now a family. We fought for our love and bloody won, and now we're about to become a family. I wouldn't trade that for anything." He said, softly, taking a break from kissing my neck, and placing his head on my shoulder, as he continued to sand behind me, all a while, his hand still on my belly, which was still rather small as I was only 25 weeks into my pregnancy. "I know, Kilian. Honestly, I do sometimes still have this fear that something bad will happen, and I'll lose you again." I said. "Emma.." Killian started to say. "I know, I know, it's irrational. But after everything we've been through separately and together I can't help it to worry. I know nothing will happen. After all, I had fought the final battle. All of that crap is over with. But still…" I said. "Hey listen to me, you are never going to lose me. Remember, I'm a survivor." He said softly. "I know, Killian." I said. "I love you." I continued. "I love you too, Emma." Suddenly, the baby kicked. It was the first time we could both feel it. We both jumped a little. "Bloody hell, was that..?" He asked, his voice shaking a little. I turned around towards him "Yeah, our baby. She's kicking." I said, softly, taking his hand to my belly, so he could feel more of the kicks. "Bloody hell. She's a strong lass, is't she?" He asked in excitement. I chuckled, my eye's tearing up. He then kneeled down to his knees, rolled the bottom of my shirt up, exposing my tiny bump, kissing my bare belly. "Well, ello, little love. Daddy loves you so much, and can't wait to meet you, and will always protect you." He said to my belly. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I ran my fingers through his soft, black hair. My heart burst with joy, heart strings being tugged. "She's hasn't even been born yet, and already got you wrapped around her little finger." I said, with a chuckle. He chuckled back. "Of course she has, Emma. Does that surprise you?" He asked. "Not at all. You are going to be an amazing father. Nervous?"I said. He stood back up. "Aye, a little. Are you?" He asked. "Yeah, a little. Neither of us had ever raised a baby, and you know how traumatic the pregnancy and birth with Henry was.." I said. "I promise, it won't be like that, love. I'll be with you every step of the way. You know that, and you will be an amazing mother. We can do this. You can do this." He said, encouraging. Pulled hi to me, kiss him. What started as a soft kiss, grew heated, mouths open, tongues intertwining, both of us breathing heavily, groaning. "Easy, Tiger. I'm already pregnant."I said jokingly. The moment was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise in front of their house, a sound I was well familiar with. "Son of a bitch."**

**We ran outside, but were too late. "Hey!" I yelled, catching a glimpse of who had broken into her yellow VW. It was Robyn, who, lately, has ben getting herself into trouble, not getting along with her mother, Zelena. I was about to run after her as the car pulled away, but Killian grabbed my arm, with his hook. "Let her go, Emma. You need to be careful. Think of the baby." He said in concern. "I know, Killian..but my car..besides, I'm still the sheriif here, deputy." I snapped in frustration. "It's not worth it, besides, you might want to conider taking this easy, especially when it comes to sheriifing, and saving for a while, at least till after the birth, please? I'll be dammed if anything happens to you or our unborn child. I know, it's in your nature to fight and protect this town. But, for once, focus on you and our family. Your father and I can take care of the rest. " Killian begged. I sighed, as a portal opens and Robyn drives through it. "ugh. Okay. You're right. Zelena is not going to be too happy at what her kid just did." I said, in agreement, hating the very fact of laying low and not, well, doing my part as sheriff and savior. **

**I took my phone out of my pocket, about to call Zelena, but before I could dial her number, my phone rang. "Speaking of…" I said. I answered my phone. "Hey, Zelena, you won't believe what your daughter just did." I said. "Wait, you know where she's at? I was just going to ask you that very question, Sheriff." Zelena snapped. "Yes, I just caught her, outside of my house, stealing my damn car." I explained. "She what?! Where the bloody hell is she now? Did you catch her?" She asked. "Sadly no. I was too late. She drove through a portal with it." I explained. "You're joking, right?" Zelena asked. "I wish I was." I replied. "I'll deal with my daughter when I find her. You just worry about that baby of yours and your pirate. Thanks Emma." Zelena said, furiously. **

**Months had past and still no sign of Robyn, or my car. It wasn't until a couple of days after I had given birth to our daughter, in which we named Hope. Regina had reunited the realms, and was being surprised with a coronation, after everyone basically voted for her to be queen of the United realms. **

**Killian and I were getting ready for the coronation. I was getting Hope dressed in a similar pick dress to what I was going to wear. Kiliian was getting himself dressed in our bedroom. I picked Hope up and walked into the bedroom, seeing Killian in his old pirate attire. "Well, there's the pirate I remember. Haven't seen you in that old thing in a long time." I said. He raised his eyebrow. "Like what you see? Now you're not planning on wearing that robe to he coronation, are you, Love?" He asked. I chuckled. "No, of course not." I replied. "Well, you better hurry. We don't want to be late." He said with a smile. I nodded in agreement and went into the bathroom to finish up on my hair and makeup. "Come on, Emma, we're going to be late." Killian called out from the nursery. "What is taking your mother so long?" He asked, as I loosened the last curl with my finger, slipping into a strappy light pink, full length dress. I turned around, hearing Killian come into the bedroom. "Emma, come on we...Woah!" He said as he saw me all done up, reacting the same as he always does with these occasions, which never gets old. "You look..." He started to say. "I know." I replied with a smile. "Bloody hell, woman." H said, pulling me close to him into a heated kiss, his hand behind my head as he backed me up against the wall, his hand protecting my head from hitting the wall. The kiss growing more heated by the second. Open mouthed kiss, tongues connecting." He starts to kiss my neck, as his hand starts to move from the back of my head to now making it's way up my dress and up my inner thighs. His hook now on m shoulder, plling down the strap of my dress. "Wait. Do we have time for this?" I asked, as I pant. "Aye, we're already a few minutes late. what will another five to ten minutes hurt?"He said. I laughed. "Wait. What about Hope?" I asked. "She fell asleep while you were getting ready." My legs wrapped around his we finished, we quickly threw our clothes back on, luckily, Hope had just woken up, and we rushed to the coronation, in the sheriff's car. **

**We finally made it to the castle and could hear my mom about to crown Regina. We ran through the long hallway as fast as we could, Killian holding Hope and a pink pacifier on his hook, which he doesn't often wear anymore, and me, with my red leather jacket over my pink gown and a diaper bag on my arm. I burst through the door as everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and stare in our direction. "Sorry, I'm late." I said, a little embarrassed and out of breath. "Emma!" Regina said, with a smile, seeming happy to see me. "You didn't think I was going to miss this, did you?" I asked. Killian and I made our way to the front of the room, as I greeted my now adult son, Henry. "Ahh! Hey kid." I said, hugging him. "Hey, Mom." Henry said. I turned and looked back at Killian. "You wouldn't mind giving your stepdad a hand there?"I asked Henry. "Pun intended. Pun always intend, I'm sure." Killian joked. "Henry helped Killian with Hope as they both made their way beside me, Henry now holding his little sister. "Do you think Hope is ready for her first coronation?" Henry asked. I chuckled at this and nodded. "Now that everyone is here, may we continue?" My mom said. "Sorry, Mom, sorry." I said, as I could feel my cheeks blush from embarrassment. Regina was crowned Queen and gave her hope filled speech. Regina approached us, and gave both Killian and I a hug. Never thought I'd see the day where those two would hug. **

**After the coronation, there, of course was a ball to celebrate the occasion. As Killian and I danced, I looked around at all the guest, all the familiar faces. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "May I cut in?"Henry asked. "Aye. Hope needs a change anyways. Be back in two shakes, Love." Killian said, kissing me. "Hey, so, come with me, I have a couple people I want you to meet." Henry said. We walked across the room where a woman with dark hair and a blue dress stood with a young girl by her side. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my wife, Ella." I smiled. "I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet my daughter in law." I said, hugging her. "It's nice to meet you too. But you can call me Jacinda." She said. I looked down at the young girl standing beside her. "and is this?" I asked with a smile. The young smiled at me. "Hi, grandma. I'm Lucy." She said. I keeled down. "It's so nice to meet you, Lucy.**

**Suddenly, Robyn and another woman approaches me. "Robyn, hi." I said, hugging her. "Don't think for a second you're getting away with stealing my car." I said, as I hugged her. "Hi, Sheriff. Sorry about that. Don't worry. I'll bring it back tonight, I promise." Robyn said. "You better. So, who is this?" I asked."Sheriff, I'd like you to meet my Fiance, Alice Jones." She said with a smile. "Alice..what? Wait, you must be..Wish Hook's daughter?" I asked. Alice looked confused for a second. "Oh, right. My dad is like a clone of your husband.. from another realm. Weird. But yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you." Alice said. "Nice to meet you too. Well, congratulations to you both." I said, happily. "Congratulations to you two on the new baby." Robyn said. Killian walked back in the room, with Hope, walking up behind me, and kissing me on the forehead. "Everything go okay?" I asked. "Aye, love. I'm getting the hang of it." He said as he handed Hope to me. "Oooh! Look at her! She's beautiful!" Alice said with excitement over seeing Hope. **


End file.
